


I'll do any thing for you

by Faycrimson



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faycrimson/pseuds/Faycrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick got kidnapped and now it's up to Jason to find him but Jason going to need some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dick kidnapped?

**Author's Note:**

> hey Guy's i know i'm not the best writer but i am having fun with this one, Chapter 2 coming..... soon i hope.

Chapter 1  
Dick kidnapped?

The day started off just like any other and Dick was going about with his usual training, but today he decided to go out for a run instead of the treadmill. 'It's very nice day' he thought.

He grabbed his water bottle, his house key, and his cell phone along with his headphones. He had a plan on where he would go for his run so he turned on his music to tune out the world around him, and went.

Dick thought the street seemed empty and also noticed a red van that seemed to be following him. Just to make sure the van was, he went into an alley and out the other side to find the red van waiting there.

Dick was ready for a fight if he had to, just in case he grabbed his phone and turned it on to call Bruce, but before he could get Bruce's name in the contacts. Some big muscular men, in black long-sleeved tuxedos with an S over the pocket, stepped out of the van and grabbed him making his finger slip and hit Jason's number.

Dick was doing the best at fighting the two guy's off. He swung a punch at one of the guys but the guy grabbed his hand making him drop his phone onto the pavement. ‘God no please don't let it break’ he thought, as he heard the phone dialing through to someone.

Meanwhile, Jason was in the kitchen making a sandwich as his phone ring, he looked at it to see who would be calling him and what a surprise to him it was Dick.

Jason answered his cell phone in a growl with a hello Dickie.

He was expecting Dick to say hey Jaybird but instead, he heard, "get off me, what the hell", and then........ nothing.

He dropped his sandwich, running out of the house, he thought it was a good thing he put a tracking device on Dick's cell phone when they last saw each other.

He ran down the streets as fast as he could. When he got to where the tracker was telling him to go. Dick's phone was on the ground but he wasn't anywhere to be seen he picked up the cell phone and headed back home.

Once he was at home Jason got ready, grabbing his guns and other things he would need, to find Dick or who or what took him.

When he gathered all the things he needed, Jason went back to where he found the phone and started looking for clues.

He found tire tracks leading from the scene, he followed the tracks for about 4 blocks before they disappeared around a corner in a back alley, he found a shoe laying on the ground at the end of the trail but not just any one's shoe it was dick's, how he knew this was Dick's had he put his name on the tongue of the shoe. Jason thought to himself ‘I know Dick is a freak but putting his name in a shoe.’

Jason continued to look for Dick, he had looked all over Gotham except for Wayne Manor and like hell, he was going to go see Bruce and why would Bruce kidnapped Dick anyways. He thought ‘What if Bruce went insane and was kidnapping all the Robbins that worked with him....Nah that wouldn't happen.’

Jason went to one of his safe houses to rethink of a plan to find Dick.  
He talked to all the bad guys and big cheeses in Gotham and none of them knew or heard of anything.

Jason was at a loss thinking, ‘What if the people that took Dick were no longer in Gotham along with Dick. If that's the case where the hell did they take him.’

Jason needed help but didn't want Batman’s help to bad there was no one else to turn to.

Jason-Sighed

(Jason) I guess I should ask him for help after all he does need to know, I guess.but how do I ask.  
Like, Hey Bruce long time no see right, ya, by the way, Dick was kidnapped and I was thinking we should work together to find him.  
Ha and then Bruce would say something like I don't work with murderers but what clues did you find. He said in an over dramatic voice.


	2. Asking the bat for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tried to find Dick but couldn't on his own.so he sucked up his pride and asked Bruce for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with this chapter hope you guys like it i will try and get chapter 3 out faster then i did this one here is to hoping i can =}.

Chapter 2: Asking the bat for help  
Jason finally got the guts to see Bruce.  
Instead of going to the manor he thought he would go straight to the cave, that’s where Bruce would most likely be. He road his bike to the forest on the backside of the manor and proceeded to walk on foot. If he remembered right the bat cave entrance was just about. (Jason) Ha, there it is.  
He typed a password into a panel hidden in the rocks, it came to his surprise that this old password still worked. The trees moved to the side and the ground went down opening up to reveal a tunnel. Jason proceeded down, it didn't take long to reach the cave and once he was inside he saw Bruce sitting at the cave's computer before he could get a word out, Bruce spoke.  
I thought you were never going to come here again. What do you need Jason? Bruce said without a doubt, knowing Jason, he needed or wanted something or to just piss him off again.

(Jason) I didn't know if you knew, but Dick was kidnapped, I have been looking for him. I looked all over Gotham and talked to all kinds of people but nothing has come up.

(Bruce) No... I... didn't know.

(Bruce) So what information do you have so far, maybe we can work together to find him.

Jason was shocked after hearing "Bruce" say that.

(Jason) Well so far all I know is the kind of tires they have on the vehicle they used to take him but that could be any vehicle. I'm thinking the people that took Dick must know what they're doing since no one knows or have seen anything or they just aren't talking. Oh and think that he might not be in the city anymore. I also have his shoe and his cell phone.

(Bruce) Um...I see...all right let’s scan the phone for fingerprint's and see what we get. Jason handed the phone to Bruce and he put the phone down on the computer scanner.

(Bruce) Computer scan for prints.

(Computer) Scanning......Fingerprint's found. There is two set's of print's...first set belong to Dick also known as Richard Grayson, age: 25, Citizenship: American, Marital Status: Single, Gender: Male  
Hair Color: Black, Eye color: Blue.

(Bruce sighs) Scan second prints.

(Computer) Second prints belong to Simon Hedge...age:35, Citizenship: American, Marital Status: divorced, Gender: Male, Hair color Brown, Eye color Green.

(Bruce) It look's that MR. Hedge lives in Gotham. We got what we needed I'll go and see Mr. Hedge you.. well... you stay here.  
He jumped into the Batmobile leaving Jason there to do nothing.  
Hopefully, Jason would just sit there and relax.

Jason let out a long deep sigh.

(Jason) What the hell am I to do now just sit here.

He then got up and looked around.  
He thought that he hasn't been there for years.

He just stared at his old suit thinking about the past when Alfred came into the cave and sees him looking at his old suit.

Alfred smiled. (Alfred) Master Jason, it's been a long time. Where is Master Bruce?

(Jason) He went off to help me find Dick.

(Alfred) What happened to Master Dick?  
IS this what bring's you here after so long.

(Jason sighs and says with pain and misery in his voice) Yes, it is. Dick was kidnapped, for what reason I don't know, I couldn't find him on my own so....so I had to ask for help.

(Alfred) I see, Is there anything I can get you while we wait.

(Jason) Umm Well how about that apple pie you make I haven't had that for so long.

Alfred smiled (Alfred) yes right away.

Meanwhile, Batman got to Mr. Hedge’s place.

The place was old and worn, looking like no one has been there for months, but that didn't stop him from going in. He climbed through the first story window, where the glass was missing. Dust sat on everything inside the house, the furniture was covered and there were some holes in the floor. He looked around for clues to out where he might find this Mr. Hedge or to where he might find Dick.

He looked in all the rooms but one. It was the attic and the door was locked, he would have to pick the lock to open the door. Once the door was open he went into the room, it had a desk and file cabinet, but the fist thing he saw was a map on the wall with little red pins in it.  
One of the red pins were a little ways off into the water where a little island set, below the red pin, was a note that said  
(Island of Mr. Stone Howler).

He knew a bit about this Mr. Howler but to what this had to do with Dick he had no clue. He would have to investigate more.


	3. The psycho. That love's me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meet's the Guy that love's him and is holding him.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here is chapter 3, i tired to get it out faster then the last one but i was slow at it still.chapter 4 soon.

Chapter 3  
the psycho. that love's me?

Dick awoke in a really... fancy room.

There a table and chair's a bookcase, dresser really nice red curtains, and the bedding is silk,  
there are three door's one must be the closet the other might be a bathroom then that one is the way out and then the one window, Dick thought to himself.

He got up and looked out the window.

(Dick) I must be on a mountain below is a drop-off and a forest and it looked like a waterfall way off in the distance.  
(Dick) well I look like going out the window won't do.  
UMM

(Dick) Guess I'll try the door.  
He walk away from the window and open one of the doors.  
(Dick) well this is the bathroom, wow it really nice.  
ok the next door now.  
(Dick) well this is the closet, there is a lot of nice clothing in here .  
Dick reached out and pulled out a shirt looking at the tag, the shirt was black with a blue S on the pocket.  
He put back the shirt and proceeded to the other door, but it turned out of course to be locked. He looked around the room for a vent of some kind but the only on was in the bathroom and it was way to small for him to fit throw. 

Seeing there was no vent's or other things that he could us, he sit back down and waited.

A few minutes went by and Dick could hear foot set's coming towards the door.  
The door open, he didn't know what to expect so he was ready for a fight but there standing an older man in the doorway, Dick examined the man, he has pepper hair, hazel eye's his build is medium he about 6.2in tall, his shirt long sleeves white with black dress pants. 

He smile.(The man) Well Hello, there sleepy head did you sleep well. 

(Dick) ...um where am I and who are you..and what do you want.

(The man) oh my you don't remember me, my dear, well I guess it's been a few years, my name is Stone, Stone Howler.

(Dick)Stone, you... you can't be Stone I heard that he die on the street of an overdose.

(Stone Howler) oh no it's really me, my sweet i didn't die, I made it big time in the..well that's not important.It's been so long I really missed you, the hole time I was away form you i couldn't stop thinking about you.

(Dick) So it really is you ok, well you know where I live so why take me...and it look's like you did really good for yourself. 

(Stone Howler) Well they are reason my sweet.

Dick frowned. (Dick) ok, what is the reason? And stop calling me that!

(Stone Howler) Well how about we get something to eat first and I'll tell you all about it sweet.

Dick sighed a-ok, followed Stone down a red flower printed hall than some stairs and anther hallway but this time a blue painted one, stopping at big double doors, entering a large room that appeared to be the dining room, Dick sit down at a really large table beside of Stone the dinning room was rather nice with big window's and fancy thing's everywhere, A guy came out with a crat of food, (must be a butler he thought). He then sit the food in front of Dick and Stone exited the room throw swinging doors .

Dick stared at the food and looked back at Stone.  
Stone looked at him with a smile. (Stone Howler) You can eat I promise it's not poisoned.  
He then reached over and cut a bit of Dick's steak and eat it.(Stone Howler) See.  
Dick looked at it and said in a serious voice. (Dick) ok if I eat then you'll tell me why I'm here and whats going on.  
Besides, he was hungry.

Stone nodded his head in an agreement.  
Dick started to eat some of the steak. (he thought it was delicious.)

(Stone Howler) Ok will a deal is a deal, you want to know why your here, well my dear I want you all to myself, nothing more, you can have what ever you want, even if you want someone dead I'll have it done for you.

(Dick) why would i want that, I don't love you, I don't want to stay here, so just let me go and this won't have to be a kidnapping, I won't even press charges ok.

(Stone Howler) sigh I have not intention of letting you go ever, even if you don't love me, my dear you are my prisoner but a king here.

(Dick) so I can't leave ever what about the people, they'll miss me, and come looking for me, you know that right.

(Stone Howler) yes I know but I remember what you said, you don't stay in touch with them like you should remember I lived with you some all most a year. 

Dick remembered that he did, in fact, let him stay with him for 6 months cause the guy was homeless and didn't even have a name Dick was the one to give him the name Stone but after the 6 months Stone left to get a job and didn't come back , Dick heard had that he overdose on the street or something, he did remember that Stone said he would repay him, but he never in a thousand year thought that he would try to repay him this way and keep him for ever.

(Dick) you are fuck insane Stone.

(Stone)haha Oh sweetie, if being in love is insane then I am, I love you, you'll come to love me two.

At the moment Dick knew he had to get away.  
Dick got up and ran out the two big doors to find the main door to get out of there, but once he got there, there was the two guy form before the ones that toke him, behind him was Stone.

(Stone) Oh Dick please don't run you might get hurt.

Dick was at a loss for word's, just standing there trying to thing of what next to do.

(Stone) Guy's please escort my sweetie heart back to his room, lock him there until he will cooperate with me.

The two guy's grabbed Dick under the arm's and carried him back to the room throwing him onto the bed. Stone stud there in the doorway smile at him.  
he ran to the door but it shut in his face, he started to bang on the door.

(Dick) Stone let me out! STONE! you won't get away with it.  
Dick slide down the door onto his knees putting his hand on he forehead and pulling on his hair a bit.

Two Days passed by and Dick wasn't eating the food they gave him.

Stone was growing tried of Dick not eating.  
He open the door and saw Dick laying on the bed.

(Stone) Dear why are you not eating you need to eat so you don't weather away.

Dick sit up and looked at Stone smiling at him.

(Dick yelled) THEN LET ME GO STONE THIS IS AGAINST THE LAW.

Stone laughed and walked over to the bed pushing him hard and kissed him, Dick bit Stone lip, Stone pulled away and touched his lip and spit out the blood looking at Dick.

(Stone) Maybe later.he said with a smile.

(Dick) He said in a ferocious voice. Don't you dare.

Stone went to the door and left Dick alone again.  
He curl up into a ball on the bed, He was tried, I don't know what to do maybe a nap might help, seeing he didn't sleep for about two day's.  
After Dick awoke form him nap he saw Stone sitting there with Dick's head on his lap, he looked up at him and Stone smiled back at him.

(Stone) sleepy head, are you feeling better, do you want to cooperate now and get something to eat.

Dick got a great idea he thought he will cooperate, for now, it might be good in some way it would be better than staying in this room with nothing but book's, maybe he can look around and find away to get out.

Dick nodded.

(Stone) ok then let get you something to eat what do you want?

(Dick) i don't care i'm hungry.


End file.
